Stars
by WonderPickle
Summary: Ben and Julie have a small argument, quickly resolved by a picnic under the stars. Benlie one-shot, major fluff.


**Big thanks to LaylaPlu for requesting this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **I've never written for this pair before, so I hope you find it to your liking! And truly, you are right, there isn't enough Ben and Julie out there!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The changeling tapped his foot against the porch, whistling while waiting for his girlfriend to come to the door.

His eyes roamed around the outside of the house, lost in his endless thoughts about Julie. Lately, he'd been missing her tremendously, and feeling as though they hadn't been spending any time together due to his hero duties. And in all honesty, he hated it. Tonight, though, he was determined to change that. That's why he was at her home, after all.

And luckily for him, Julie herself had quickly responded to his knock.

She looked uninterested at first, but after realizing who was standing on the other side of the door, she instantly launched herself into his embrace. "Ben!"

He laughed, the sweet smell of her hair wafting into his nostrils. "Hey, Julie."

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, retracting from his arms.

"I thought I'd surprise you," he replied with a grin.

She immediately furrowed her eyebrows, unclear as to what he was referring. To answer her unasked question, he revealed a basket out from behind the obscurity of his back. "Up for a picnic in the park?" he questioned, beaming at her.

Eyes lit up with excitement, a wide smile emerged across her beautiful lips. "You planned a romantic picnic in the park...for me?"

"Of course I did. You _are_ my girlfriend, Julie," Ben stated with a smirk.

The tennis player, giggling slightly under her breath, took a small step towards him, then quickly halted, obviously a question crossing over her features as her expression rapidly changed. " _Wait_ a second."

The mask of glee melted from his face, a frown instead forging. " _What_?"

"Did _Gwen_ plan this?"

Simultaneously, he scoffed and shrugged, averting her gaze. " _No_ ," he told her, his tone immediately exposing his attempt at a lie.

She intertwined her arms over her chest, raising an arched eyebrow.

Ben exhaled awkwardly, then returned his line of sight to meet up with hers. "Okay fine," he said, giving in, "the whole thing was Gwen's idea."

Julie huffed. "I should have known."

He rolled his eyes, not understanding her reaction to his confession. "What difference does it make?"

"It makes a big difference," she grumbled, turning slightly away from him.

"What are you getting upset about? This doesn't mean we can't still go!"

"Nothing," mumbled Julie, partially under her breath.

Sighing, Ben reached an arm out towards her. "Look, I'm terrible with girls, and even _I_ know that _doesn't_ mean _nothing_."

She angled herself back towards him, eyes focused downwards. "It's just…"

"What? Tell me!" replied the changeling, his hand now rested supportively on her bicep.

"Did you even want to do this? Did Gwen tell you? I mean-"

Silencing her, Ben stepped forward and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Of _course_ I want to spend time with you, Julie," he told her after breaking away, "No interruptions or hero business this time."

"You promise?"

Ben, grabbing her wrist, pulled her towards him so they'd be in close enough proximity for him to plant a small kiss onto the side of her head. "I promise."

* * *

Julie finished the last bite of her sandwich before inhaling a relaxed breath.

"Want another pickle?" Ben questioned, tilting the clear jar towards her.

"No thanks," she replied.

The hero shrugged. "Suit yourself," he told her before downing the rest of the snack.

Sighing and wiping his mouth, he leaned back into the picnic blanket underneath them. Julie did the same, instantly cuddling close him.

A quiet proceeded to fill the void that was usually inhabited by conversation, but fortunately for them it was a comfortable quiet. As they laid together, Ben tucked one arm under his head, wrapping the other around his girlfriend. He absentmindedly rubbed circles on her shoulder with his fingertip, letting her wonderful smell flood through him.

"Look at all the stars," Ben commented, raising his pointer finger to indicate the bright lights reflecting back at them.

"Yeah…" Julie replied, snuggling closer into his chest, "They're beautiful."

The changeling smiled, watching her peer at the sky above. He paused before responding, taking his time to enjoy the sight of her. "Not as beautiful as you."

Even with the shadows of dark looming over her, he could still see the blush dance across her cheeks. "Oh, Ben."

He rolled over on his side, cheek pressed against the soft picnic blanket beneath. "I'm serious, Julie."

Smiling, she mocked his position. Closing her eyes and leaning forward, she pressed a kiss against his lips. For a long while the silence of the park drifted over them, each other's breathing softly grazing against their own skin. Neither of them broke apart, unwilling to end the moment, yet not wanting to take it further either. Eventually, though, Ben pulled away, although still close enough to feel her eyelashes against his skin. "Julie...listen. ...I-I'm really sorry...about everything."

She blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you know...with me running off all the time, always ditching you and stuff…" he told her, his tone soft and awkward, "I'm sorry."

Smiling, she paused before responding. "Don't be sorry, Ben. You're a world famous superhero. It's your job."

He gave her a breathy laugh, absorbing her statement. "You know, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

"It's easy when I have you," Julie replied.

Both of their faces plastered with smiles bigger than the sun, they instantly pressed their lips together again, the rest of the world fading away.

"I love you, Julie," Ben mumbled against her soft lips.

She giggled into his mouth. "I love you, too."


End file.
